


The Problem With Forever

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Memory Alteration, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Harry is happy with his boyfriend Neville, but when he suddenly wakes up one morning with Draco's tongue between his legs - unable to remember how he got there - he's faced with too many questions and not enough answers.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was another departure for me, but also a very enjoyable stretch and challenge. Thanks to [](http://marginalia.livejournal.com/profile)[**marginalia**](http://marginalia.livejournal.com/) for pairing me with this bunny. [](http://orpeche.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://orpeche.livejournal.com/)**orpeche** , I hope I managed to give you what you wanted to see. Enjoy! For the rest of you: *hugs* Your comments and feed back mean so much to me, and I value every word.

Title: The Problem With Forever  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)**dacro**  
Pairing: H/D, (implied H/N)  
Rated: R- language and SEX!  
Warnings: Swearing, memory loss, non-con (sort of, you'll see)  
Beta: [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/)**saladbats** *hugs*  
Summary: **Harry is happy with his boyfriend Neville, but when he suddenly wakes up one morning with Draco's tongue between his legs - unable to remember how he got there - he's faced with too many questions and not enough answers.**  
Challenge: For [](http://orpeche.livejournal.com/profile)[**orpeche**](http://orpeche.livejournal.com/) as part of the [Harry Potter Slash Wedding Ficathon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/marginalia/532180.html?nc=52). <\--click to read the other entries as well.  
Notes: This was another departure for me, but also a very enjoyable stretch and challenge. Thanks to [](http://marginalia.livejournal.com/profile)[**marginalia**](http://marginalia.livejournal.com/) for pairing me with this bunny. [](http://orpeche.livejournal.com/profile)[**orpeche**](http://orpeche.livejournal.com/), I hope I managed to give you what you wanted to see. Enjoy! For the rest of you: *hugs* Your comments and feed back mean so much to me, and I value every word.

  


The Problem With Forever

 

“And do you, Mister Potter, swear to abide by the commandments you have just repeated, under these ancient stars, and before these friends and witnesses?”

“Of course he does!” Draco answered, his patience for ceremony wearing thin.

“Mr. Potter?”

“Yes, I do.” Harry whispered, his tone wavering with emotion.

“See? He does.” Draco snapped at Dumbledore, pulling Harry into a blinding kiss. He pulled back just enough to slide his lips close to Harry’s ear. “We belong to each other now, forever, Harry. We’ll be happy, I promise.”

“Thank you.” It was all he could manage at the moment as a tear worked its way down the other side of his face. People were rushing up to offer their congratulations, bombarding them both in a sea of faces, hands and voices. It was all a bit too much, and Harry found himself shooting an arm out to grab Draco’s wrist.

“Draco. I need to sit down for a minute, clear my head.”

“We’ll be back.” Draco announced to what Harry saw as a group of brightly coloured robes. “He wants to be alone already.” He winked, and Harry blushed as the knowing murmurs started. “Enjoy the refreshments.”

~*~

It was finally the last morning of the term, and ‘leaving day’ for all the seventh year students.

Harry rolled his head to the side slowly, eyes closed, head still buzzing from the night before. It was the first time there had been an inter-house leaving party and Slytherin had thrown a bash that was sure to end up in ‘Hogwarts, A History’. He must have drank a bit more than punch, but he wasn’t sure. His memories were as blurry as his eye sight.

He smiled through the haze as he felt his body react to his lover who was under the sheets, running hands and tongue along Harry’s inner thighs. It was his favourite way to be woken up. He stirred, moaning his approval as he slowly started to wrap his legs around the warm body.

He froze and held back a scream as he encountered a long, thin torso, and not the soft curves of his boyfriend. Grabbing the sheet, he scurried backwards until he smacked into the headboard, his heart racing.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Draco, naked, flushed and, to Harry’s horror, very much aroused, smiled warmly back at him.

“What…what were you doing?”

“Making one of your wishes come true.” He licked at the tip of his index finger. “Since you’ve already fulfilled most of mine.”

Harry’s eyes grew wider as his lungs seemed to shrink and stop working altogether.

“You said there was nothing better than waking up with a tongue between your legs, so I thought I’d volunteer, to show my gratitude for everything we shared last night.” He dropped onto his hands and knees. “You were so much better then even my fantasies prepared me for. God, Harry, your hunger was…”

“Stop!” Harry squeaked out. He was shaking, both hands clutching the thin sheet up under his chin. He was instantly cold. “You’re my…friend, not…I’m with Neville! You _know_ that!”

Draco pushed his legs out behind him and lowered his body until his stomach, and other bits, were pressed into the mattress, and his head was resting in his hands.

“See, I did know that, but when I saw you camped out in front of the punch, looking painfully abandoned, no boyfriend in sight, I asked you to dance, and you agreed.” He tossed his hair out of his face. “Just as friends, of course.” He quickly added.

“I remember. He said he was going to the loo, but he’ll only use ours, and it’s a long walk from the dungeons back to the tower.” Harry babbled, trying to sort out his thoughts and keep his eyes off the perfect slope of Draco’s back, and lower.

Draco gave a quick flick of his wrist. “Well, whatever the cause, you looked miserable, so I took you for a spin.”

Harry paled.

“The dance, Harry.”

“Yeah....but…how’d we end up here, then? Naked!” It came out sharper than Harry intended.

It was Draco’s turn to pale. Harry felt his heartbeat slow down slightly and fought with the sting of confusion as Draco’s expression settled. He looked heartbroken.

“You really don’t remember?” He asked, staring down at Harry’s toes that were peeking out from under the thin sheet.

“No, I’m sorry.”

Draco slid off the bed quickly and was back into his trousers before Harry knew what was going on.

“I should have known better.” Draco mumbled.

“What?” Harry asked, watching Draco cock his head to one side.

“Our friendship was too good to be true in the first place. I should have stopped there.”

Harry shook his head slowly from side to side, still confused. Draco let out an exasperated sigh.

“I should have known you’d never want me.” He turned and headed for the door.

“No, Draco…I…well…I would if I wasn’t already in a relationship.” He offered, before giving proper thought to what he was admitting.

Draco spun. “Really?”

Harry fished for a graceful recovery. “Sure. You’re…attractive, and…you have a great sense of humour, now that you’ve stopped using it against me.”

A smile of relief flooded Draco’s features. “So you don’t regret what happened last night?” He asked, moving again to the foot of the bed.

Harry lowered his head. “I don’t…don’t even know what happened last night.” He whispered into the sheet. He could hear Draco’s hands landing on his hips.

“We danced, drank, flirted, snogged in dark corners and finally shagged like bunnies. You were there! You even kissed me first!” Draco’s tone was high and strained by the end of his rushed sentence.

Harry was watching again as a second wave of shock washed over him. “I did? Why?” He whispered.

Draco gave a grunt and scowled. “Oh, thanks very much, Potter.”

Harry let the sheet fall a fraction as he let go of one side to gesture. “No, it’s nothing to do with you.” He took a breath out of frustration, to clear his head a little. “Draco, I love Neville. Why would I kiss you when I’m with him, and I knew he’d be back?”

“I’m going to regret telling you this…” He played with a loose thread from the bed cover. “…but you have to know.”

“What is it?”

“I became friends with you for very Slytherin reasons. The fighting wasn’t getting me anywhere, so I tried to start thinking like a Gryffindor.” He raised his eyes.

“So, you…don’t really like me? You just wanted…” Harry rubbed his hand against the pain behind his eyebrows that was starting to throb annoyingly.

“No. Yes.” He shook his head in frustration. “Wait, let me finish. I’ve always liked you. _Liked_ you, Harry, but I’ve…always wanted more than your friendship. So when I saw Longbottom run off to the loo with Finnigan, my heart broke for you, and I’m sorry, but I saw an opportunity, and took a chance that you might want me too.”

“Neville…and Seamus?”

“Love, I don’t know what happened, but they were holding hands. Could have been anything, really. But I made my move nonetheless. It stings that you don’t remember. Everything we did, every word, every moan…gone.”

“But…he’d never…with…oh, God. What have I done?” He felt ill as his mind swam with too many thoughts all at once.

“Hold on!”

Harry jumped.

“I can show you. I have a pensieve!” Draco leapt off the bed to retrieve it.

“No, Draco, I don’t…”

“It’s travel size, only holds one memory at a time, but it’ll work.” He explained, moving back across the room.

Before Harry could do anything about it, Draco had his wand in hand and was filling the small bowl with a silvery strand. Harry tried to back through the headboard as Draco inched toward him.

“Please, Harry. Just watch a few minutes, that’s all. Then you can go and think about everything, talk to Longbottom.” He touched Harry’s arm. “You’re not a prisoner here.”

He didn’t want to watch, or stay, but Draco’s eyes held no malice or hatred. So he swallowed, took a deep breath and looked into the swirling surface.

~*~

It took a moment for him to figure out why he seemed to be looking around the room without meaning to. Every other time he’d used a pensieve, he’d been a third party, watching the memory from the sidelines. This was different. It was almost as if he had somehow ‘become’ Draco. He saw and felt everything from inside Draco’s skin and Harry wasn’t sure it was a feeling he was going to enjoy. He felt helpless to act out the entire evening as the person who had just woken him up with a tongue bath.

He saw himself, Harry, standing alone off to one side of the refreshments table. He tried to focus, thinking of his twin as ‘Potter’ and not ‘me’, because if Draco was telling the truth, there were going to be many things he’d want to separate himself from.

He felt Draco thrill as Potter accepted his hand and pulled him over to the dancing area. Harry watched himself sway and move to the beat. Draco pulled his gaze to Potter’s neck as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the ceiling briefly.

Blaise showed up and offered them some punch and they drank quickly, both out of breath from dancing Everything after that moment was gone from his own memory, so he rode out the remainder of the evening as if it were happening for the first time.

It was the same as watching a movie. A very personal movie.

His mind was racing and he couldn’t believe he had done some of the things he was seeing. He tried to tell himself that it was just someone who looked like him, another ‘Harry’ who was smiling provocatively at Malfoy, touching his arm, pulling him close in front of many witnesses, whispering in his ear, dragging him toward the dormitory stairs…

Feeding off Draco’s lust.

He could feel it moving like fire through Draco as Potter slammed them into the wall, pushed Draco’s head firmly against the stone and licked slowly from collarbone to jaw with the flat of his tongue. Harry hoped Draco’s legs were stronger than the wavering knees indicated, but all coherent thought left him as Potter bit down on an ear lobe and started whispering everything he planned to do to Draco.

All night.

Harry shuddered. He’d never said those things to anyone.

With Neville it was about trust, safety, passion, yes, but not the kind that devoured. Not the same as what he saw himself, no, Potter, doing to Draco.

He shamefully shut Neville out of his thoughts as he followed Draco’s mounting arousal and desperate need to crush his body to Potter’s. Draco’s voice breathily offered a private bedroom down the hall. Clothes were already falling by the time they had reached the door and stumbled into the dark room.

Harry half-listened to his own voice coming from Potter through the blood pounding in Draco’s ears. He was praising Draco’s beauty, smiling mischievously, finally asking if he could have a taste.

Harry watched in disbelief as Potter hovered over where Draco had laid himself out on out on the bed, and quickly rid them both of their trousers.

Harry tried to tell himself that none of this had happened, was happening. He prayed it was only a Polyjuiced impostor, and not him, who was thrusting with his fingers, nipping at exposed flesh and swearing his approval at the feast spread out before him.

It was a losing battle.

Suddenly, he felt a sensation that didn’t match up with any of the things Potter was doing to Draco’s body, and Harry’s mind clicked harshly back into focus. The pensieve was being gently removed from his shaking hands and placed beside him on the bed, revealing pale hair and cloudy-grey eyes just before they dove down to claim the prize waiting between Harry’s legs.

He screamed incoherently at the invasion, trying to tell his mind that it didn’t feel as amazing as it did, reminding himself that he had never given his permission to any of this, and desperately wishing that Draco would never stop.

Then he saw it.

Draco’s name, scripted in an arch over his navel.

He placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders and pushed out in a blind panic. Draco sat up on his knees, lips red and swollen, looking utterly confused and mildly annoyed at the interruption.

“What the hell is that?” Harry demanded, pointing at the writing on his stomach.

“Oh, my name. Looks so good on you.” Draco purred, reaching out with long fingers. Harry smacked them away.

“I can read, Malfoy! What’s it doing on my skin?” Draco crossed his arms dramatically across his chest. Harry took a breath and changed his tactics, lowering his voice. “How do I get it off?”

“First of all, you asked me to put it there. You said you wanted a part of me to be with you at all times. Quite romantic, actually. Second, you wanted it to be permanent, so I’m afraid it’s there to stay.”

“No. Everyone’s going to see it! Gods …Neville. Fuck!”

“Harry, calm down.” Draco crawled a little closer and Harry felt the rage building inside him. “You don’t need him any more. You belong to me now.”

Harry ignored the last comment. “…and just what the hell were you doing down there again?” He gestured to his lower body, suddenly remembering his nudity. He tugged on the corner of the sheet to cover himself.

Draco smirked, and then licked his lips. “Well, if you don’t know, then I must be rusty.”

Harry made a noise of disgust and shook his head.

Draco sighed. “I’m sorry, but you were watching the show, and making such beautiful noises. It’s not as if you weren’t enjoying it.”

Harry felt his skin flush before he could do anything about it. “That’s not the point. Listen, where are my clothes?”

“Mostly in the hallway. Here’s a sock.” Draco offered.

Harry wrapped the sheet around himself and made his way toward the door. He paused and turned back to Draco. “Why can’t I remember?”

“I don’t know.” Draco sat on the edge of the bed. “Maybe when we fell off the bed you hit your head harder then we thought?”

“No, I don’t remember anything from after the dance. That was well before…wait!” Harry swept his eyes around the room. “Where’s my wand?”

They both did a quick search, finding Harry’s trousers, which he snatched back from Draco, but no wand.

“I have to go.” He hurriedly walked again to the door and reached for the handle.

In an instant, Draco was back by his side, touching his hand gently. “Stay just a while longer?”

Harry took a deep breath and looked back into pleading eyes. “No, I told, you. I’m with…” Before he could finish, Draco’s gaze narrowed, betraying his hurt.

“…Neville, yes, oh, how could I forget?” He snapped. “Good luck with that, Harry, and bring a good book. You might have to wait in line behind Finnigan.” He pulled the door open with a force that made Harry step back, suddenly.

He shook his head in disbelief. “Why are you being such a bastard? It’s me who’s in the bigger mess here with _your_ name burned onto my skin!”

Draco’s eyes burned into Harry’s. “What, you think you’re the only victim?” Draco swallowed and turned away. He took a few slow, deep breaths before continuing. “I’ve wanted you…loved you....” He ran a shaking hand through his hair and shifted his stance. “Last night…we belonged to each other, and I thought it was real. I believed everything you said, every word, Harry, and now one of us can’t remember, so it never happened?” He moved in front of Harry. “You said you loved me, craved me. I’ve been dying for those words, Harry. Forgive me if I don’t feel sorry for Longbottom.”

Harry could only stare. He’d been wrapped up in his own problems, and hadn’t stopped to consider Draco’s feelings. With one hand still firmly clutching the sheet, he reached out with the other and touched a cooling, pale shoulder.

“I don’t know what to say. I wish I knew what happened.” He flicked his gaze down to the floor and then back up to meet Draco’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” He stepped forward and attempted a soft smile. “You wouldn’t be a good Gryffindor otherwise.” Before Harry could stop him, Draco pulled their bodies together and kissed him once, softly.

“Harry?” Came a shaky voice from the end of the corridor.

Neville was staring wide-eyed as Harry’s shirt fell from his hands.

Harry jumped back from Draco, forgetting to keep a firm hold on the sheet still wrapped around him. It fluttered silently to the floor. Harry froze as Neville’s gaze lowered.

He quickly looked at Draco, and then locked eyes again with Harry, pale as a ghost.

“Neville, I can explain. Please.” Harry sputtered, scrambling to cover himself again. When he looked up, Neville was gone.

~*~

Harry found it almost impossible to make his way back to the tower without being noticed.

There was no hiding what he’d been up to. His trousers were wrinkled, shirt ripped and missing most of its buttons. He’d only found the one sock, and his shoes had somehow disappeared along with his wand. Combined with the love bites and marks covering most of his neck and chest, and the sad state of his hair, Harry knew it wouldn’t take much for people to put the pieces together.

Most of the Seventh year Gryffindors, who had seen him crawling over Draco the night before, shot daggers at him until he found a few who would listen to his side of the story. Hermione searched for the cause of his memory loss and ways to remove a magical tattoo, while Ron tried to get Neville to open the door.

Harry sat in borrowed clothes from Colin, face buried into his hands. He played out the scene in his head over and over, trying to imagine what it would have looked like through Neville’s eyes.

With all that Neville had seen, he’d never want Harry again. His heart broke and he was unable to hold back the tears. Colin and Ron tried to comfort him, but he heard nothing except his own sputters and gasps.

He’d lost everything.

~*~

Word of what Draco and Harry had done, or what people ‘thought’ they had done, flew around the school in record time. It didn’t surprise Harry when McGonagall came to speak with him. She had heard every rumour from rape to true love, and wanted to know what had really happened.

Harry mumbled something about being drunk, making a pass at Malfoy, not remembering anything and Neville finding him in Draco’s room. He ended with the fact that Neville was still behind locked doors, refusing to let him explain. Harry was beyond embarrassed having to relay some of the details of what he had seen in the pensieve to his Head of House, but she merely tutted at the mention of excessive drinking, patted him on the shoulder and told him to give Neville some time alone.

In the few hours before leaving Hogwarts, Hermione had determined that Harry had not been the victim of a memory charm, but it was all she had uncovered so far, and as for the tattoo, it was resistant to any removal or cleaning charms, and even a Finite Incantatum from Draco’s own wand proved useless.

 

~*~

Harry could have Flooed directly to his new home and headquarters of the Order, but since it was the last time he’d have a chance to share the trip with his friends, he took the train. It felt wrong without Neville by his side. Although the train was full to capacity, the seat remained respectfully empty.

Neville had refused to see him, even with most of Gryffindor eventually pleading Harry’s case. He never even got to say good bye because Neville had changed his plans at the last minute, choosing to walk to Hogsmeade to meet his Gran, and then apparate home from there.

Harry missed him so much he found it hard to keep his eyes focused and dry, so he gave up and just kept a full pocket of handkerchiefs on hand. He didn’t care how he looked, all he wanted to do was talk to the one person he truly loved, who had stood by his side through every trial.

The one who now hated him.

Harry knew something wasn’t right with the situation he found himself in. He had always thought Draco was attractive, but had never even thought about kissing him, let alone doing any of the other things the pensieve had revealed. He couldn’t deny how his body had reacted, though. His paranoid mind tried to find a dark connection somewhere, but he kept coming up empty. He considered Imperius, but dismissed it quickly because there hadn’t been the warm light-headed wash that always accompanied it. It would hardly be a threat anyway, since he’d been able to throw it off since fourth year.

He had approached Seamus about Draco’s accusations, but his hung-over dorm-mate quickly corrected the story. Seamus had been rather drunk and trying to put himself to bed, but had gotten as far as the hallway before collapsing against a suit of armour. Neville found him a few minutes later, offered his hand and led him back to the dormitory.

Harry was still lost in thoughts, looking out the foggy train window when one brave second year Hufflepuff, probably on a dare, poked his head into their compartment and asked if he could see Harry’s new tattoo. Ron caught him with an ‘oozing boil’ hex before he could make his escape. The only other brave soul to darken the door was Malfoy.

“May I have a word?”

Harry looked down to Neville’s side of the bench.

“Clear off, Malfoy.” Ron warned, wand aimed and ready.

Draco ignored him and took a step forward.

“This is important.” He shuffled in a bit further and took a deep, shaky breath. “Harry, please?”

Harry looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Draco’s appearance, if it was possible, was almost as dismal as his own.

“Malfoy says ‘please’? That has to be a first, eh, Hermione?”

“All right.” Harry whispered and heard Ron’s jaw snap shut. He looked across at his two best friends who were looking back as if he were insane. “Give us five minutes?”

Hermione stood first, grabbing Ron’s sleeve and tugging him wordlessly toward the door. Draco moved closer to Harry, allowing the other two to squeeze past. Ron glared once more for good measure before another tug from Hermione had them moving down the corridor and eventually out of sight.

Harry watched in horror as Draco dropped to his knees.

“I know what it must have looked like to him, and as much as I wanted what happened between us to be consensual…I know…you don’t love me.”

Harry had never seen him look so sincere. He could tell the words had been hard to say.

“He won’t talk to me, not even ‘good-bye’.”

“I know. I’m sorry. He needs time, Harry.”

“Yeah.” Harry answered darkly. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall.

Draco’s fingers closed over Harry’s own. Harry stiffened for a moment, but allowed it, opening his eyes to stare down at their hands.

“Harry, I…meant everything I said this morning.” He squeezed his hand. “This isn’t the way I wanted any of this to happen, but I’m glad that at least you know how I feel.” He lowered his voice to a whisper and moved closer. “If it doesn’t work out, with Longbottom…” Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Draco stopped him with a finger to his lips as he got to his feet. “Please, consider me?”

Harry felt something being pressed into his hand at the same time as Draco’s lips softly brushed against his forehead. He was gone before Harry could gather up enough words to speak. He simply opened his hand and stared wide-eyed at his wand.

When his friends returned, Harry knew it was killing them not to ask what Malfoy had said to him, but he was grateful for their restraint.

They rode the rest of the way back to London in silence.

 

~*~

Neville had written to him from somewhere in Africa several months later with news of his new job involving the study of jungle plants that had been found to have magical properties. He forgave Harry and encouraged him to go on with his life. He said he would always love him, but couldn’t imagine seeing Malfoy’s name against Harry’s skin for the rest of their lives.

He had found another boyfriend, someone named Donald, who catalogued magical beasts in West Africa. They travelled together and were living a quiet life.

Neville was happy.

The letter fell to the floor.

Harry sent an owl to Draco, asking him to come over. Within an hour he was stepping through the fire place.

Five minutes later, they were both falling into Harry’s bed.

It was nothing like the whirlwind scene from the pensieve. He closed his eyes as Draco kissed him and whispered softly. Harry’s arms fell limp to his sides as quick fingers worked on his shirt buttons and a warm tongue stroked one of his nipples through the fabric.

He wanted to feel, wanted to cry, scream, come, anything to cover the pain rotting in his chest. Tears ran down his face and Draco licked them away, breathing out promises as their bodies locked together.

When Draco had found his release, Harry’s body responded, but his heart felt nothing. He fell asleep with a beautiful body wrapped around him, wondering what Neville’s new boyfriend looked like.

~*~

Draco pulled him into the study and closed the door to block out the noise of the wedding guests.

“You all right, love?” He asked, making his way over to the chair Harry was sitting in.

“Yeah, just a bit light-headed. Don’t think I ate anything yet today, too nervous.” He answered, smiling weakly.

A devilish grin broke out across Draco’s lips as he pulled another chair up to face Harry’s, and reached into his inner left pocket. “Have no fear; your husband has the cure.” He revealed a chocolate bar wrapped in gold foil, and waved it temptingly in front of Harry’s nose. “Want this?”

Harry’s half-smile turned into a full grin. “Yes, please.”

“Oh! Such nice manners need to be rewarded.” Draco broke a piece off and dragged it teasingly along Harry’s lips before placing it on his tongue.

“Mmm…wonderful.” Harry’s eyelids fell closed as he savoured the finest chocolate he’d ever tasted.

“Nothing but the best, from now on, Harry. I meant it. I’ll do anything for you.”

“I know. I’m a lucky man.” He reached out and ran his fingers through Draco’s hair.

“No, that would be me.” He put down the chocolate. “That last day at Hogwarts, I thought I had ruined any chance I ever had with you…but here we are.” He pulled Harry forward for a soft kiss. “Thank you for saying ‘yes’, Harry. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Harry watched his husband’s face, and tried to mirror the look of adoration.

One more quick kiss and Draco was pulling Harry to his feet.

“Are you ready to join our ‘public’? Feeling stronger?” Draco asked, keeping a firm grip on Harry’s shoulders.

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good, I’m sure all your friends will want a chat before I pull you off to bed.” He purred, winking seductively.

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes, but his stomach was turning again. He had to tell Draco what was bothering him.

“Not everyone’s here.” He said, biting his lip, waiting for a reaction.

Draco narrowed his eyes in concentration. “I thought I saw them all, although with the Weasleys it’s hard to keep proper count.”

“He didn’t come, Draco. I was really hoping he would.”

“Who? Not Longbottom?” Draco took a step back, and Harry knew he was being watched closely. “Harry, he bloody lives in Africa.” His voice softened and he cupped Harry’s face in his palms. “His loss for rejecting you, love. My gain.”

Harry shrugged. “It doesn’t mean I never want to see him again, meet his boyfriend…talk about his work. I care about him.”

“Still?”

“Always.”

Draco threw his hands into the air. “I’ll never understand Gryffindors.”

“Are you upset?”

“No.” He cracked a smirk. “Ask me if I’m jealous and you may get a slightly different answer.”

Harry wrapped him in a warm hug. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“And as long as it’s my name you’re screaming every night, neither do you.” He spun Harry toward the door and gave a playful slap to his behind.

“Hey!”

“Go, my Gryffindor, play with your friends.”

Harry gave him a brilliant smile. “Oh, I almost forgot. Cho wanted to offer her congratulations to you.”

“Last time I checked, she was _your_ friend, Harry.”

“Just talk to her for a minute, for me?” Harry attempted a smirk of his own and moved closer. “I promise I’ll scream your name once for every minute that you’re nice.” He whispered.

“A very fitting incentive, indeed.” He caught Harry’s chin between his thumb and index finger and pulled him into a deep kiss. When he pulled back, Harry was breathing hard. “I’ll be back before Dumbledore can pass out the lemon drops.”

“Sounds good.”

~*~

“Miss Chang.”

“Mister Malfoy.” She smiled and pulled him down into a brief hug. “Congratulations. Beautiful wedding.”

“Many thanks.” He stepped closer. “I trust you have received your payment?” He whispered.

“Yes, I was pleasantly surprised by your generosity. Although it was much more than what we had agreed on.” She answered, also keeping her voice down.

“Nonsense. You earned it.” Draco waved across the room to Harry who was surrounded by Granger and most of the Weasley clan.

“Thank you. Would you like me to end the spell?”

“I don’t see why not. There’s no need for it now that we’re bound. His Gryffindor loyalty will keep him at my side.” Draco smiled as Harry waved back.

“And as long as the tattoo remains, he won’t be able to leave you.”

“Glorious.”

Cho whispered a few words of Latin under her breath. “It’s done.”

Draco turned towards her, slightly. “Did you record the side effects?”

“Yes,” She whispered. “He was a wonderful test subject. With the spell at full power he obeyed without question but his body compensated by wiping away all memory of the incident. I’ve lowered the intensity a great deal since the party. He still feels drawn to you, but the lower level of the spell gives the illusion of free will. He should only be having mild dizzy spells at this point.”

Draco nodded. “Clever. I’ve been meaning to ask you something. Why isn’t the Ministry breaking down our door?”

A beautiful smile brightened her face. “Because they can’t trace this curse. It’s not Imperius, therefore, neither illegal or unforgivable. It’s not really anything yet. Just something of my own invention.”

Draco’s eye’s brightened. “Impressive. Praise the stars for Ravenclaws.”

Cho reached up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “Enjoy the rest of the party, Draco…and your new…toy.”

“Husband.” He corrected.

“Of course.”

He returned the kiss as Harry beamed at him through a sea of bodies. “Thank you.” He grinned. “I shall.”

~*~

 

Original request:

_Requested couple: draco/ either ron or harry_  
3 things you want to read: manipulative!draco, cheating/jealousy,  
flashback noncon. 


End file.
